


My Faire Lady

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luna brings Am to a Granblue-themed event for her birthday, but ends up getting a gift or two from the birthday girl.





	My Faire Lady

The heat of the sun beating down against the grounds outside the Magallanica branch, stalls with chilled plastic mugs of root beer, kelp wrapped fish, biscuit sandwiches with cured meats, or other food and drink were lined along one edge of the festival, with fake swords from units like Colombard, Nightmist, and Blueblood were all available, plus plushes of some of the ghosties or treasure boxes designed from the mimics of the Granblue clan. Cardfighters in all sorts of Granblue gear and cosplays were shopping, with two teenage gals standing at the entrance, one watching the other’s excited face.

“Perfect, Luna, it’s perfect! Thank you so much for this!” Am’s eyes lit up as they scanned the crowd.

“If you’re happy, that's all I want,” Luna replied. “I love you, Am.”

Am grinned at Luna’s impromptu confession, despite the hundreds of past times she’d heard them over the years. “Love you too, Luna. Now what do you say we celebrate us with a little bit of Granblue Faire today? I, for one, can’t wait to see the replica Immortal Galleon they’ve made.”

“Wanna fake swordfight on it?” Luna asked Am, causing her to bite her lip as she resisted the urge to impromptu propose to her girlfriend. That could wait.

“I am so in love with you.” Am grabbed Luna’s hand, pulling them both through the entrance stalls and towards some events, ignoring Team Handsome’s Treasure Challenge for the moment to go get some of the golden coins with the Magallanica symbol that could also be used for buying things in the faire. It didn’t take long for Am to throw several bills on the table, Luna remembering Am pestering their manager to take them to the bank so she could make a ‘small’ savings withdrawl last week. Am grinned as she held up the pouches filled with coins, handing one over to Luna.

“Hey, if you need any help paying for any of this, just let me know, okay? I’ve got more than enough cash on-hand, and, well, it  _ is _ early June and all…”

“Nah, I’d been keeping spare cash on hand for a while. Tried to use some, but didn’t need to spend quite as much as I’d budgeted on a big purchase you’ll find out about soon, so… I’ve got some room in the checkbook. Thanks anyways.”

-

The Galleon was painted beautifully, Luna watching Am hold her breath in anticipation as they stood in line, their nearby fans taking pictures of the two of them on their date. It was something they’d grown accustomed to, and Luna took it as a sign of support and a compliment.

“Hey, hun, you planning to fight Colombard?”

“Nah, Cannoneer. It’ll be funnier that way.” Luna imagined Am crossing blades with any of her own units, trying to resist the urge to laugh.

“Fine. I’ll leave the fighting to you. Didn’t bring any of my Harri merch with to use, and the Pale Moon Circus isn’t going to be in the Dark Zone’s branch for a few more months.”

“Still, I’m impressed they’d managed to get the nearby park to agree to all of this. How do you think they managed?”

“Charity donations,” Luna told her, shrugging. “Kind of like when we do those fundraising events and have an excuse to PDA on national television.”

Am smiled, sliding an arm around Luna’s waist.  “You mean like this?” she whispered into Luna’s ear, Luna biting her lip in response.

“Y-yeah, exactly.”

* * *

With one final swing, Am managed to get a hit in on Colombard, grinning as the guy in facepaint gave her a defeated sigh before mustering a smile. Skeleton had already been knocked out of the game ten seconds into the match, and Maltreat was a fierce competitor who nearly defeated Am, but she was a bit too cautious against Am, which had cost her a rather intense match. “Three on one, Critsacked!” she yelled at the crowd, who cheered for her. Most of the staff knew the cast was paid to give their challengers a fighting chance, especially when a grade school cardfighter entered the ship, but Am didn’t have it in her to care if she’d realized. She was still beaming, even after she’d hopped off the ship by sliding down one of the ropes slung over the side and nailed into the ground, Luna rushing to meet her as a crewmember yelled after her about safety hazards.

Leave it to Am to try and put on a show even off-hours. “Hey, hot stuff, wanna go sneak off somewhere a bit more private?” She winked at Luna.

“Am… it’s nice to know you’re having fun, but is that really a good idea? Our fans are basically all paparazzi for a day.”

“Oh, come on, just five minutes,” Am begged. “Can’t I get five minutes with my beautiful girlfriend?”

Luna sighed. “Fine. But only five minutes.”

Am’s face lit up for the umpteenth time that day as she picked up Luna, carrying her away behind one of the tents. Luna clung tight, watching Am with a goofy smile on her face while she reflected on all their past events. The G Quests, Am saving her from the Stride Gate, the Under20, reopening quests for the FICAs after the troubles with diffriding and Gyze, the tournaments they’d had that following year before being told to help with performances more than cardfighting roles, only to find themselves at the card tables again in a Fighter’s Set against each other. After a couple more years rushed by, their third fighter for teams sometimes changing but the two of them always staying at each others’ sides, Luna decided it would always be the most natural thing to her, now that she’d discovered it, and she’d already known she wouldn’t trade it for the world- no, the universe.

Am set Luna down on grass behind a tent, Luna suddenly noticing the lack of crowds. Had Am managed to find a way for them to end up alone?

“Hey, uh, so this is not the easiest thing for me to do, but it is technically my birthday gift, being here, right?”

Luna nodded. “Why? Don’t you like it?”

“I love it, Luna. But…”

“But what?”

“Not nearly as much as I love you. I’ve been thinking about us a lot lately, and how much I want there to keep being an us.”

Luna bit back a smile. “Uh-huh?”

“And, with that, I thought maybe you could gift me by telling me something. It doesn’t have to be any particular reply, but, um... “ Am took a deep breath, reaching one hand up to her chest as the other moved to her pocket, grabbing at something inside of it.

“Am, what are you talking about? Of course I’ll stay with you.”

“No, that’s not  _ quite _ what I’m asking here. Hold out your hand.”

Luna obliged, Am setting a small velvet box in it. “Luna, you mean the world to me. Every time I tried to picture our lives separate, I couldn’t bare to do that. You’re the most important person in my life now, in more ways than one, and, well, I wanted to make sure you understood that. Officially understood that.”

Luna opened the box, a pair of silver rings with miniature diamonds sitting inside of it. She could feel her breath hitch in her throat, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “I…”

“You don’t have to say yes, Luna, but if you could maybe see a permanent us, then I was hoping there would be a chance you would… marry me?”

Luna stood there, looking into Am’s eyes, full of determination. It was the same determination Luna remembered from when Am would talk about waiting for her parents, or helping to make things right between her and Vanguard. It was the determination that pulled Luna to Am’s side, keeping her there and filling her with a sense of selves. She looked at the rings, the box heavier in her hands than it had been just moments before, considering the weight of what Am was offering to her.

“I…” Luna could barely feel her tongue in her mouth, heavier than expected. She closed the box, holding it tightly to her chest with her hands as she closed her eyes. The two stood there for a good few minutes, a chilling atmosphere despite the hot summer sun beating down on the both of them.

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have asked,” Am said after she couldn’t stand the pressure anymore, her voice breaking. “It was dumb of me to assume that you’d ev-”

Am was cut off by Luna’s lips on her own, kissing her harder and more passionately than Am would’ve expected, judging by her silence moments before. Am was so shocked that she took a step back, her knees buckling as the two gals fell onto the grass, Luna on top of Am, on arm on either side of her. “Yes, Am! Yes, of course! I’d love to marry you!”

Am blinked. She blinked again. “You… will?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever not love you for my entire life. Watching you grow as a cardfighter, an idol, a person… it makes me want to see what happens next. I’d be honored to have a front-row seat to your personal story, and it’s an honor to have you do the same with my life.”

Am pulled Luna down for some more kissing, both ladies deciding they’d be ‘hiding’ from their fans for a while.


End file.
